


Stupid Sexy Werewolf Costume

by lightimagay



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor, One-Sided Lelouch/Suzaku, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightimagay/pseuds/lightimagay
Summary: The story of how Cécile Croomy, Suzaku Kururugi, C.C., and Cheese-kun collectively ruined Lelouch Lamperouge's Halloween.





	Stupid Sexy Werewolf Costume

**Author's Note:**

> basically, this is my idea of a code geass halloween-themed filler episode aksjdkasl

Sayoko gave Lelouch a _look_ as he wheeled Nunnally into her room, but she quickly schooled her expression and walked away.  He knew he looked like a mess.  His hair and clothes were disheveled, and he knew his cheeks had to be flushed from drink.  Milly had goaded him into drinking one too many Blood Marys, telling him not to be a “square” and claiming it was a fitting cocktail considering he had dressed as a vampire.  Lelouch couldn’t exactly argue with that.  Yes, they were underage, but it _was_ a special occasion.  Shirley and Nina hadn’t exactly been on board, but Milly had quelled their worries, telling them she would take the blame if necessary.

So, no, the problem hadn’t been drinking a Bloody Mary.  The problem was that he had somehow managed to drink _five._ Milly had him drink one, and then Rivalz, the student council president’s eternal yes-man, got him to drink another.  Then Suzaku had shown up, apologizing that Lloyd had kept him late testing the Lancelot.

Lelouch did not hear any of Suzaku’s apologies.  Instead, he was fixated on his chest.  Which was _bare._ And covered in _fake fur_.  Lelouch vaguely remembered hearing Milly whistle.

“Love the costume, Suzaku!  A werewolf really suits you!” Shirley had said.  Again, he only vaguely remembered her saying this because his eyes had moved from Suzaku’s bare chest to Suzaku’s bare thighs.  His shorts had no right to be that short!  Also, in contrast with the fake fur plastered on his chest and arms, his legs were completely hairless, making the muscles in his legs all the more visible.

“Although vampires and werewolves _are_ traditionally enemies,” Milly said, her voice teasing.  “You better watch your back tonight, Lelouch.”

At the sound of his name, Lelouch snapped back to attention.  He looked up at Suzaku to see that he was smiling at him.

“You don’t have to worry, Lelouch.  I’m a _nice_ werewolf,” Suzaku said with a  _w_ _ink._ Lelouch felt his words catching in his throat.

Before Lelouch could formulate something to say, Rivalz, already tipsy, patted him on the back and said, “What do ya think, Lelouch?  Does Suzaku’s costume measure up?”

Without thinking, Lelouch said, “It’s not a full moon tonight.”

Both of Suzaku’s eyebrows shot up.  “Uh…”

Lelouch wanted to mentally slap himself, but he recovered.  “It was a joke,” he said.  He cleared his throat.  “Anyway, was this _your_ idea?”

Suzaku shook his head.  “No, Miss Cécile recommended it actually.”

 _Cécile Croomy_.  So _she_ was the culprit.  In addition to giving Suzaku stomachaches with her strange onigiri concoctions, she was also apparently pressuring him into wearing _obscene_ outfits.

So, in the end, although Lelouch hadn’t really interacted with her, it was all Cécile Croomy’s fault.  It was her fault that Suzaku wore… _that_ , driving Lelouch to drink three more Bloody Marys.

Nunnally yawned, snapping Lelouch back to the present.  He admonished himself for getting so caught up in his thoughts that he had ignored her.  Lelouch’s… _issues_ with the student council’s Halloween party aside, Nunnally really did look lovely tonight.  Lelouch had spent over a week creating an angel costume for her complete with a halo, gown, and wings.  In addition, he had used wires to attach fluff to her wheelchair to give the impression that she was floating in clouds.  She truly did look angelic.  While Lelouch didn’t have much free time anymore since becoming Zero, he certainly didn’t regret the hours he had spent sewing her outfit.

“Are you tired, Nunnally?” Lelouch asked slowly, making a point not to slur his words.

Nunnally nodded.  “A little bit.”  She smiled.  “I had a really fun time tonight, Big Brother.”

Her smile was contagious, and Lelouch couldn’t help but smile as well.  “I did too, Nunnally,” he said.  “Let me help you out of your costume.”

Legs wobbling slightly, he walked in front of Nunnally, trying to figure out where to start.  All the white of the costume seemed to blur together, and he was having a difficult time seeing where he had tied the wiring.  Nunnally’s face was tilted up toward him expectantly, and Lelouch started to panic.  One minute ticked by.  Then another.  The panic in his gut grew, similar to the feeling he had when Cornelia cornered him during the battle in Saitama.  What was he supposed to say?  “Sorry, Nunnally, but your big brother is too drunk to help you out of your costume.”  He would rather die than admit that!

Luckily, Sayoko walked in just then, a small smile on her face.  “Master Lelouch, would you like me to help Nunnally get ready for bed?”

She was offering him an out.  Sayoko truly was a blessing.  “Yes,” Lelouch said.  “Thank you, Sayoko.”  He leaned down and kissed Nunnally on the cheek.  “Goodnight, Nunnally.”

“Goodnight, Big Brother!”

With that, Lelouch walked into his room as fast as his wobbly legs could carry him, shutting the door behind him as he flopped down onto his bed.  He was definitely never drinking again.  That was for sure.

Lelouch could feel his eyes starting to slip shut.  He still needed to remove his make-up and fake fangs, but sleep seemed so tempting.  Besides, C.C. wasn’t even bothering him like she usually did…wait... _where was C.C.?_

Lelouch shot up and scanned his room.  She was nowhere in sight, and he hadn’t seen her when he had brought Nunnally inside either.  He dashed out of his room and into the kitchen where Sayoko was washing dishes.

“I need to go find something,” Lelouch said, attempting to keep his voice steady.  “Keep an eye on Nunnally.”

Sayoko turned to look at him.  “Master Lelouch, are you certain you should go out in your current st—”

But Lelouch rushed out the door before she could finish her sentence.  Sayoko could have easily overtaken him, but perhaps she recognized his urgency.  He _had_ to find that witch, and he had no idea where she could be. 

His first thought was to search the academy, but why would she be there?  It was late and past curfew, so all the lights were out.  No, it seemed more likely that she had gone into town.  But for what reason?

Lelouch considered borrowing Rivalz’s motorbike, but he was still extremely intoxicated and crashing and wrecking it wouldn’t do him any good.

So Lelouch ran into town, although it took him about twenty minutes to get off campus because Ashford was big, and he had to stop often to catch his breath or because he felt sick.  He started seeing people dressed in costumes when stores started coming into view, and Lelouch realized something he hadn’t considered: what if C.C. was wearing a costume where he couldn’t recognize her?  It was one thing for her to waltz around in an Ashford uniform, but a Halloween costume was a completely different matter.

Lelouch looked closely at all the faces he passed, but, even in his drunken state, none of them appeared to be her, and, luckily, everyone he saw wearing a mask was either too tall or too short to be her.  Frantically, Lelouch continued to look for her face until he noticed a person dressed as a ghost.  Because of the sheet, Lelouch couldn’t see the person’s face, but they were definitely about C.C.’s height.  Lelouch knew he had to check to make sure, so he rushed up to the ghost and pulled up the sheet. 

“Hey, what gives!” a young boy yelled, pulling the sheet back down.

“Sorry!” Lelouch said, rushing past the kid. 

As time passed, Lelouch felt his stomach sink with dread.  If he couldn’t find C.C., he might have to resort to using his geass to ask strangers if they had seen her and then erase their memories of his questioning as a precaution.  That was a terrible scenario.  He didn’t even want to _think_ about the worst case scenario. 

Lelouch stopped running, sweat pouring down his face.  He bent over, hands on his knees, trying to suck air back into his lungs.  He couldn’t remember running this much in his life.  Suddenly, he felt someone grab his arm.

“Hey, mister, nice costume you got there!” the man who had a grip on Lelouch’s arm said.  “Big fan of Dracula myself!  How’d you like to enter our restaurant’s costume contest?”

Lelouch shook off the man’s grip.  “I don’t have time—”

“If you win the contest, you’ll win a lifetime supply of pizza and a limited edition Halloween Cheese-kun plushie!”

Lelouch straightened and looked at the man for the first time.  He was dressed up as a giant pizza, and the storefront above his head read “Pizza Hut” in bright white letters. 

“Actually,” Lelouch said, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible, “I _would_ like to enter the contest.”

“Atta boy!” the man said, slapping Lelouch on the back so hard that he flinched.  “Let’s get ya inside.” 

Lelouch willed himself to walk inside Pizza Hut at a normal pace, but he immediately scanned the room.  There were people dressed up in a variety of costumes, all lined up to the side of a stage.  It appeared one person at a time would go up on stage and show off their costume.  Sure enough, C.C. was standing in line, and Lelouch quickly made a beeline toward her.

“You!” Lelouch exclaimed, stopping right in front of her.  “What do you think you’re doing?”

Upon closer inspection, he saw that she was dressed as a witch.  She wore a black cloak and a wide brimmed witch’s hat, while cradling a sleeping Arthur in one arm.   

“Entering the costume contest,” C.C. said, sounding infuriatingly unsurprised by his presence.  “Are you competing as well?”  She opened her mouth and tapped on her front teeth.  “You’re missing a fang.”  Arthur chose this moment to open his eyes and meow at Lelouch, as if he too was pointing out his missing fang. 

“We’ve already had this conversation!”  Lelouch lowered his voice and looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them talking. “You can’t go outside like this!  What if someone here recognizes you?”

C.C. shrugged.  “I doubt anyone _here_ will recognize me.”

“There’s still a risk!”

C.C. nodded.  “You’re right.  There is.  But it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Lelouch sneered.  “For what?  Just for _pizza?_ ”

“No,” C.C. said slowly, as if Lelouch was dense, “they’re also giving the winner a limited edition Halloween Cheese-kun.  I’ve looked everywhere for it online, and I wasn’t able to find one.  This is my only option.” 

“It’s a toy!”

C.C. narrowed her eyes.  “A toy?  You say that as if you _don’t_ twirl your chess pieces around by yourself while you give the Black Knights orders in battle.”

Lelouch flushed.  “How did you—never mind,” he said, cutting himself off and grabbing onto C.C.’s arm.  “We’re leaving.”  He started to pull, but C.C. stayed put.

“I refuse,” C.C. said.

“I don’t care!”

“If you make a scene, you will only draw more attention to me, you know.”  C.C. smirked and nodded her head to the side.  “Besides, wouldn’t you be happy if I defeated the competition?”

Lelouch dropped his hand and looked over to where C.C. had nodded her head.  A couple places back in line, a man was dressed as the emperor.  He was young, maybe a few years older than Lelouch, and lacked the immense height and width of Lelouch's father (it looked like he had used cardboard boxes to try to make his shoulders look broader), but he had managed to create an outfit that was nearly identical to the emperor’s attire.  On top of his head, he even wore a wig with strikingly similar gray Renaissance-style curls.    

“All hail Britannia!” the young man shouted.  “All hail Britannia!”  He then proceeded to cut two young women in line.

“Hey!” one of the women said.  “We were here first!”

“All men are not created equal!” the young man shouted.  It was almost comical how he tried to recreate the emperor’s booming voice.

“What are you even talking about?” the same woman asked.

The man sneered and turned on the woman.  “Your little friend is filthy Eleven scum, and you dare to ask that question?” he said, gesturing toward the second woman.  “I’m just taking what I deserve!”

“He’s been acting like that all night,” C.C. said, but Lelouch didn’t reply.  He stared at the man, and his drunkenness, stress, and anger at C.C. ebbed away.  He plastered a smile on his face and walked up to him.

“I like your costume,” Lelouch said.

The man smirked.  “I’m glad someone here has taste.”

Lelouch’s smile didn’t leave his face as he grabbed the man by the back of the wig and pulled him down, so his ear was right by Lelouch’s lips.  Lelouch locked eyes with him and whispered, “I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you to go up on stage, tear all your clothes off, and shout at the top of your lungs that the emperor is an imbecile and that Britannia will go down in ashes.” 

The man’s eyes went blank.  “Yes,” he said. 

Lelouch released his grip and walked away from the line.  He watched as the man in the emperor costume pushed people away in the line and climbed onto the stage.  He knocked someone dressed as a Knightmare frame out of the way and proceeded to do what Lelouch commanded.  It actually took a long time for him to remove all his clothing since he wore so many pieces, but no one made a move to stop him.  The room was silent.  Everyone appeared to be in shock.

At last, the man removed his underwear and socks, flung them into the crowd, and bellowed out the words he had been instructed to say.  There were a few horrified gasps here and there, but most people were completely quiet, their mouths gaping open.

But Lelouch felt no sense of triumph.  Instead, his legs were starting to wobble again.  Perhaps the five Bloody Marys had finally gotten to him.  Perhaps he was tired from being awake for so long.  Perhaps running more than he ever had in his life had left him exhausted.  Perhaps his stress over Suzaku’s werewolf outfit and C.C.’s disappearance had finally caught up to him.  Whatever the case, he could feel himself swaying, his eyelids starting to droop shut.

“Come with me,” a voice said, taking Lelouch by the arm, and Lelouch let himself be dragged away. 

~*~

Although Lelouch was light for a man, having to support his entire body was no easy feat since he was tall and gangly.  Somehow C.C. managed while also carrying her new Halloween Cheese-kun and lifetime supply of pizza coupon.  Luckily, Arthur had been kind enough to jump out of her arms and walk beside her.  He occasionally brushed up against Lelouch’s leg that dragged against the ground as C.C. carried him back to Ashford.

All in all, C.C. was satisfied.  It had been a productive night, after all.  While she hadn’t _technically_ won the costume contest, the collective shock in the room had made it all too easy for her to pluck the Halloween Cheese-kun and lifetime supply of pizza coupon right out of the hands of the gaping Pizza Hut employee that had been assigned the job of handing out the awards. 

So C.C. couldn’t be too bitter about having to drag Lelouch all the way back to Ashford Academy, into the student council building, and into his room.  It had all been worth it.

Arthur curled up on the floor, and Lelouch groaned as C.C. laid him down on his bed.  She then placed her new Cheese-kun and lifetime supply of pizza coupon on his desk before going to the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water.

“Sit up,” C.C. said when she returned, maneuvering Lelouch’s body into a sitting position.  “Drink this.”  She held out the glass of water.

He swatted it away, his eyes half-closed.  “Nunnally…” he mumbled.  C.C. could see that he had lost his other vampire fang.

She couldn’t help but smirk.  Of course after everything, Lelouch would still be concerned about his little sister.  “Nunnally is fine,” C.C. said.  “Drink.”

Lelouch shook his head and closed his eyes.

“If you don’t drink this, then I’ll tell Nunnally tomorrow morning that her big brother is hungover.”

At that, Lelouch finally took the glass and downed it, eyes still shut.  Then he handed it back and collapsed onto the bed.  C.C. sighed.  Normally, Lelouch was fastidious about getting ready for bed, so he must have drunk a ridiculous amount of alcohol.

She wasn’t about to help him into his pajamas, but she _did_ take his shoes off and throw his comforter over him.  There.  Her debt to him for helping her win the contest was repaid.

C.C. looked over at Lelouch.  He was already fast asleep, and he looked very young.  On an impulse, she placed her new Halloween Cheese-kun by his face.  Then she realized that probably _wasn’t_ the best idea.  After all, she didn’t want him throwing up on it during the night and leaving a stain.  So C.C. took it back, but she allowed her fingers to briefly card through Lelouch’s hair.

His eyebrows furrowed together, and C.C. smiled.  If only the Black Knights knew that this was their great leader. 

Hugging her new Cheese-kun plushie to her chest, C.C. realized she wasn’t at all tired.  Also, since Lelouch was rather drunk, it would probably be best that she kept an eye on him.  And since she was doing such a good job of watching over the boy, she deserved a reward, right?  Right.

C.C. plopped down at Lelouch’s desk, picked up his phone, and dialed the number she knew by heart.  “Hello,” she said, “yes, I would like to order a delivery of ten extra large cheese pizzas.  Yes, you heard me correctly.  No, this isn’t for a party.  No, this isn’t a prank call.”  She smiled and glanced over at her lifetime supply of pizza coupon.  “Yes, I _assure_ you that I can afford it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!! happy halloween!!!


End file.
